There is a continuing desire to make electromechanical parts and tools of smaller and smaller dimension. Such micro-electromechanical parts and tools will often require at least one and typically multiple electrical conductors embedded therein of micro-diameter. By micro-diameter as used herein, it is meant diameters on the order of 100 microns. As a practical matter, even though conductors such as bonding wire as used in the assembly of integrated circuits are available in diameters down to about 1.25 mils, it is difficult to produce continuous electrical conductors having a diameter in the range of 100 microns. Further, conventional methods would make it impractical, if not impossible, to precisely thread such micro-diameter conductors through a micro-sized electromechanical part or tool to thereby embed the conductor therein. Heretofore, the prior art has lacked the ability to produce electromechanical parts and tools wherein one or more micro-diameter electrical conductors can be embedded therein with assurance of continuity.